vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118148-wildstar-with-oculus-rift
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- Um... what? There's only one hub in Wildstar (the main city). The rest is an open world. What are you talking about? Have you even tried VR yet? If so, do it before you start talking nonsense. I'm not a big fan of 3D-movies and all that, but VR is very different. Also, it's not the crap VR we had back in the 90s anymore, but proper, real VR that actually works and looks great. It might be a niche product right now, but that's because there aren't any consumer-versions out yet. Oculus Rift won't be on the mass-marked until at least next year, and who knows how far away Sony's Project Morpheus is? But trust me, once they are launched, they will change gaming forever. 3D-movies have been around for decades (the first 'real' one was from 1950 or so, but they made attemts at 3D already back in 1920-ish.) I know Avatar wants to be the first real 3D-movie, but it's not by a long shot. But VR? It was around in the 90s, but the technology was too bad back then for it to work. But now that technology IS good enough, it's here to stay, just like 3D movies. They keyboard-thing might be an issue, but even that can be worked around. First of all, there's VoIP, Skype and all that. Why use a keyboard when you can talk? Second, writing "blindfolded" with a VR headset isn't as hard as you might think. If you practice touch-typing, you won't bother to look at the keys in the first place. Your fingers move too fast for it, so you need to know where each key are and be ready to press at least two or three keys ahead of the one you are pressing right now. That leaves the shortcuts, and even those can be worked around. Wildstar is in fact pretty good at that, with so few hotkeys to remember. And then there's the "use it for a long period of time". That isn't really an issue anymore. Some get a headache or nauscea early on, while others can go for hours and not feel a thing. But as I said, the Oculus is still only a development version, not a consumer version. The final version will be a lot better, and even that is just the first release. Then there's Oculus Rift 2, 3, 4 and so on, each one getting better and better. Finally, I know it's a niche product today, but I also know Wildstar already has almost everything it needs to support it right away. We could easily have modded it to work if it was an offline single-player, but it's the MMO-bit that's kinda tricky. As long as it's an MMO, we can't do anything on our own. We need Carbine for that. So the question is if they are willing to make a little effort to help us with the Oculus Rift, or if they are going to ignore us and focus on everyone else. But they do focus a lot on PvP, despite a lot of players hating PvP, and a lot on PvE, despite a lot of players hating PvE. So why not VR too? :) | |} ---- Yes, not impressed. "Non sense" Right because my opinion different from yours makes you world view right and mine "nonsense" Could you have been anymore insulting? No, no they wont. They said 3D Vision would change gaming forever, it didn't. They said Surround gaming would change gaming forever, it didn't. They said Motion controls would change gaming forever, it didn't. Guess what? VR isn't going to change gaming forever. The only thing that "changed gaming forever" was 3D Rendering, moving from 2D sprites and pixels to 3D models. After that, nothing's "changed gaming forever" It's not that great, is more of an annoyance and a hassel for what it's worth. I'd rather have Eyefinity(which I do). Now Eyefinity, now THAT is what changed gaming for me, Eyefinity is what really impressed me and made me want to change the way I played games. I wont play a game now that doesn't have Eyefinity support. But VR? not at all as impressive as what people said it was, I was expecting something OMG Amazing, Instead I got done with the headset and I was like "that's it? What a let down" | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I could have been very insulting, if that's what I was going for. ;) I just figured you hadn't tried the Oculus Rift DK2 as, if you had, you would have seen how awesome it really is, and how great the potential is. This isn't some fancy new 3D effect, or surround sound (that most people DO use today, so it arguably DID change gaming forever.) VR is pretty much being right there in the game. Let me give you a few examples of waht I'm talking about: 1. Rift's Cave: It's a simple demo where you walk around in a cave. But unlike watching it on a flat screen (2D or 3D), it's like you are really there. The cave literally surround you in every direction. If you tilt your head back and look up, you will see the cave reaching up, and quite possibly even the ceiling in the cave. If you physically turn around, you'll turn around in the cave, too. The immersion is insane compared to a flat screen, whether it's 2D or 3D. It's not the same thing. You mentioned surround sound? This is surround graphics. Don't tell me that doesn't have serious potential. 2. Try a car-game, like Euro Truck Simulator 2. Boring game, but with the VR? Put it this way: You can physically lean out the window and look behind you. You don't need controls to do it. You literally lean out the window of the car, then turn your head to look back. Or look down onto the ground. If you want to feel cool, you can put on some music, let one hand rest in the window of the car and lean out while driving. Add a fan to give you a sense of wind, and even a stupid truck simulator can be awesome. Now try that in a racing game... ;) 3. The game I just downloaded? Elite: Dangerous. A spaceship simulator where you can fly all over the galaxy, as you probably know. With native support for the Oculus Rift. So has Star Citizen, of course. More and more games will have it. 4. What about games like Elder Scrolls, Mass Effect, Dragon Age and so on? You can already play at least Skyrim and Morrowind with the Oculus Rift, though not with official support. But more and more games will support it natively, including games like this. I have my fingers crossed for Mass Effect 4 with Oculus-support out of the box. The point is more and more games do support Oculus Rift already, and we're not talking just mods. We're talking developers giving their new games native support for the Oculus Rift, and it's still just in the development phase. This isn't just a new way of looking at games, or surround sound. This is a way of being inside the game in ways that's never before been possible. So again, the possibilities are endless. 3D has been around for a long time, but it wasn't until Avatar it really kicked off, and it's stronger than ever. VR was around in the 90s, but the technology was too weak for it to be of any practical use. But now that technology has caught up, it'll be bigger than 3D are today. Trust me. ;) Maybe it's just me, but I barely see a single instance or loading screen at all. ;) I walk (or, ah, use the hoverboard) when I need to go somewhere, and never bother with instances other than Adventures. :) | |} ---- ---- Again, not impressed by it period. I don't think VR is interesting, guess what, some people don't like what you like. my impression of the rift "oh that's nifty" "i dont like this on my head tho" "i dont like not seeing the keyboard "I dont like having shit on my head" "get this off me" It's a Gimmick, and its far off the beaten path, and like all Stereoscopy and PC's it requires 2 renders of the same game, it's not a technology that's going to make a big difference. It's not impressive to me, GET OVER the fact that not everyone is impressed or likes the same things you do. Like I said, Eyefinity is what impressed and hooked me, I like it far better than VR. Surround is way better, nothing on my head, no blocked vision, no issued with HUD, infact its fantastic for HUD set up because of so much more space. It's immersive and best of all You can actually see what it does without equipment in screenshots, plus many games support it natively without even trying too because engines just work that way sometimes. | |} ---- ---- Every time I see one of the VR haters pop up, I LOVE IT...it is so funny. I am willing to bet you have not tried it, or if you have it was a DK1. I am also willing to bet you have some sort of surround setup that costs you thousands and feel like VR may turn your setup into an obsolete mess? Be truthful, lel. VR is going to take the tech world by STORM. 100%. In fact, please bookmark this page, and when CV1 hits, we can come back and have a chat :) This is going to be big, something the world has never seen before. I have the DK2 and it is *cupcake*, downright unbelievable. Sure, 3D Vision may or may not be your thing. When I showed my mum 3D Vision, she just said wow....when I got the DK2 and I showed my family, including my dad who HATES Gaming which he calls "sega" sarcastically due to me buying the megadrive ages ago. When I put them one by one on the rollercoaster and other apps, I realized this thing is going to rip an entire hole into every other industry gaming monitor related. It is AMAZING. My Dad was just yelling the entire time and going woah WTF get me OFF!!!! My mum goes on once every night or so, to this day!!!! If my parents love it, and they hate gaming and computers, the gamer, who is going to experience Cv1 in proper resolution is going to absolutely love it. 100% the next big thing. You feel like you are right there man.... People who are hating on it always have something to lose. Or the have not tried it and do not expect anything except a "screen on your head"...these are the people who get the WTF WOW factor the most, because they were not expecting it....you are so wrong, you do not know it, and I love reading haters' posts...hahah you . will . see. To the OP; look, they already have enough on their plate and the game is in ruins. They will never make a OR compatible mode, ever. This game is dead mate. I tried it today for Drop 3 and I really have come to the conclusion that it is done. It just feels like a cheap Korean MMO that is a mess....I don't even see it surviving F2P to be honest. | |} ---- Bla bla bla? Who's insulting now? :p But consider this: Architechts can now not only build structures on a computer, but even walk around inside them and inspect them from every angle using VR. A medical student can now be right there in the operating room by using VR, without having any patients around. People have used online classes to learn things ever since the internet was born, and by using regular postal services before that. But now they can put on a VR headset and sit in the classroom, even if the students and teacher are from all over the world. Ever been forced to have a long-distance relationship for some time, like going to school, a job assignment etc? Now you and your spouse can put on a VR-headset and headphones, then meet in good, old cyberspace. Not only can you talk to each other direct, but you can even see each other like you're really there. Museums can not only show visitors how people lived in the past (from a few decades ago to thousands of years ago), and the visitors get to experience it by being right there. You can literally have dinner with Abe Lincoln or Jesus if you wanted to. You mean you still don't see the potential? Oh, it is. It doesn't matter how great your computer screen is, or if it's 2D or 3D. It's just a flat screen. If you were to use headphones and a VR headset, you will block out everything, both sound and visuals from the real world. No matter where you look, you will be in Wildstar, and no matter how hard you listen, you will only hear sounds from Wildstar. The immersion is insane. That said, I can't recommend buying the OR just yet, as it's still just a developer's version. But once the consumer version rolls out, you really should keep an eye out. For once, believe the hype. ;) | |} ---- ---- motion controls didnt change pc gaming but it changed console gaming lol no they arent going to change your mmorpgs or mobas but they changed stuff like just dance mario kart and some sports games just because it didnt change every game doesnt mean it didnt change gaming | |} ---- ---- Motion controls didnt change gaming. Playstation move was a failure, Sixaxis is no longer utilized, Kinect is a dud, and the Wii is full of shovelware. All motion controls did was spark a fad that wasted so many developers time and money that they could have been doing other things. Can't wait for this VR fad to pass, I've tried 2 versions of it, and neither was any impressive to me. | |} ---- I would call customer support, but I'm just a computer program, so... :p You do have some nice points, yet you are ignoring others. :) 1. Telegraph system: It's very difficult to play Wildstar in first person on a 2D screen with the telegraph system, but it would be a lot easier to play with the Oculus Rift. Even easier than playing in 3rd person. The reason is quite simple: Even when you are playing in 3rd person on a 2D screen, all you see is right front of you and barely to the sides. With the OR, you can see everything around you, just like you would in real life. If you want to look to the sides, all you need to do is turn your head like in real life. Not to mention you can play games in 3rd person with the OR too. ;) It feels weird at first, but it works. In a game like this, it would be like putting your character down on the table in front of you and looking out for the telegraphs. Couldn't be easier, and you would have far better view than on a computer screen. 2. EVE: Valkyrie? Not sure what that is, to be honest. Is that the FPS? I recommend you give Elite: Dangerous a try. I did yesterday, and holy cupcake.. :D The text is still a bit hard to read (it's in beta, though, but the feeling of sitting inside an actual spaceship, flying in an out of space stations, in space-combat and flying through an asteroid belt... holy cupcake... :p Picture sitting inside a spaceship, looking up like you would in real life and seeing an astroid flying over your head? That's exactly how it feels to play Elite: Dangerous. I could look forward and look at my (in-game) feet, I turned my head to look at other menus (and control them) and so on. It's insane. You're not looking at a cockpit on a computer screen. You are literally inside the cockpit. Use headphones too, and it's easy to forget you're just playing a game. When I tried to leave the spacestation, I looked (by turning my head) to see how far I was from the edges of the doorway, to avoid crashing. You don't get that on a flat computer screen. Try backing your car into a garage instead, to feel how it, uh, feels. :) 1. FPS-games: I know it might seem strange at first, but it's not enough that a game has a 1st-person mode to use the OR. You need to have two screens, or one for each lense in the headset. But there are already drivers that can make older games work with the Oculus, like the VorpX-driver. People are using this to play games like Borderlands and Skyrim with the Oculus Rift. There's no reason why it can't be used in Wildstar too, except Wildstar is an MMO. Using something like VorpX can be considered cheating, and in theory get people banned. That's why I'm not going to use it. But if Carbine said it's ok to use it, this whole discussion would be pointless. I would simply play Wildstar with the OR rather than talk about it. :) Now put all that to use in an MMO. Not Wildstar, obvously, but let's call it Wildstar 2. The menus are easy enough. Like in Elite: Dangerous, just turn your head and look at them to activate them. Want to use your inventory? Click a button to open it, then look directly at it. This will shift focus to the inventory itself, so you can use it without bothering with extra keys. Want to change your LAS? Click a button to open it, then simply activate it by looking at it. Or even have all these menus open at once to the left or right, then activate them by looking at them. This works already in Elite: Dangerous. Controls aren't a problem. Simply use the WASD-keys to move, and map the most useful stuff around those buttons. Or even make a shift to the ESDF-keys (one step to the right of WASD), then you suddenly have extra keys to the left. Or use a gamepad. The point is VR is just getting started, and I can already see it has a ton of uses. It's not just the first-person mode that's fun, but it's being right there inside the game. It's something you need to experience to fully understand. :) | |} ---- Clicky here to watch the official gameplay trailer. There's others on YouTube as well. It appeals to me as an EVE player. You're obviously very passionate about this subject. Just remember that just because not everyone shares your level of enthusiasm, it doesn't mean that we don't think it's a good idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You sound like you're trying to sell me New Coke... | |} ---- ---- I played with a HMD in the mid 90's (iGlasses) that I played with for hours at a time. This was back in the DOS days, but games like Mech Warrior and flight sim games (Werewolf vs. Comanche, MS flight simulator) showed what could be done, and they were FUN. Its a travesty that you can't even get that level of gaming so many years later....so all hail the Oculus, its a step in the right direction after the tech languished for far too long. Abbye Edited to fix game title | |} ---- And you're not taking this serious. If you don't know what Elite: Dangerous is, I would prefer if you spent two seconds googling it rather than try to insult me. But here you go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQlOwhNgvJU As for the rest of your post, I don't even know where to begin, to be honest. It sounds more like you are trying to argue just for the sake of arguing. I never said anything about being limited to one screen. Quite the contrary, I want to add Oculus to Wildstar, not replace anything. Or did you mean you would be too limited if you use Oculus, but you are not limited if you use a simple monitor? That doesn't even make any sense, so I hope I misunderstood that part. And as for the next big thing, that's so wrong on so many levels. I'm not even going to comment that anymore. EDIT; Small update. I downloaded VorpX, a 3rd party driver that will let you play a lot of games with the Oculus Rift. Borderlands 2 worked great, except I can't see the menus. You CAN adjust the menus in Skyrim and Fallout 3 and New Vegas, though, so I am installing Skyrim again right now. Hated the game before, but walking around with the Oculus can be fun. :) And naturally, I took a chance of being banned and tried Wildstar with VorpX. Sadly, the launcher just crashed. Oh, well. I guess I won't be banned any time soon, but I won't be playing Wildstar with the Oculus either. Not sure if I should be happy or not, to be honest. :p | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Just wait for VR to really take off. People that are claming it is just going to be a phase will be in for a real shock when it turns out to be a game changer. It will be as big as the move from 2d to 3d models was. Having logged easily 300+ hours in VR over the last two years, I can say it will be a game changer. Some people will not like it, but once something along the lines of hololens combined with occulus comes out they will adapt or be left behind. Could you imagine having say a holoens where you can click a button and get a solid occulus style view of the game world and then just click a button and it goes back into a transparent view where you can see and talk with the people around you. The only big issue you might have with Wildstar and the occulus is the UI. You will defently need some mods to adjust the UI to be workable with the occulus. | |} ---- ----